


The Perfect  Cake

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. The Sewer King smiled and focused on a chocolate cake. A treat for him. A treat his children recently obtained for him.





	The Perfect  Cake

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

 

The Sewer King smiled and focused on a chocolate cake. A treat for him. A treat his children recently obtained for him. The Sewer King recalled being distressed after three children returned without lots and lots of pretties for him a week ago. His past scowl. Children had to steal ingredients for the cake and bake it in darkness. 

''Perfect cake.'' He glanced at children as they stood around the long table. None of them were going to eat. 

The Sewer King's eyes widened after a girl sneezed on cake. He scowled and ate it. The cake was still good. 

 

THE END


End file.
